Stardust's Little Puppet Master
by CrystalCard
Summary: (Rewrite of Stardust Puppet Master of Darkness) When the real Yusei died in Zero Reverse, the Crimson Dragon needed someone to replace him. So who does he choose? The newly released evil vampire and dark mage, Evangeline, of course!


**Prologue- The Replacement**

She felt the power flowing through her veins, filling her up and flooding into the world around her. The seams of the barrier cracked and shake as they attempted to hold their ground but were soon unraveled by a complex formula and brute force. The restraints that had suppressed her strength and kept her trapped in this loony-bin posing as a boarding school for nearly two decades were finally coming loose.

She was now about to receive something she had coveted for so long: freedom. Closing her eyes for the final stage of the ritual, she began to ponder what to do once she was freed. Once she had thought of wiping the wretched place that had been her prison off the face of the earth and then hunt down the idiot who trapped her there in the first place but not anymore. Past feelings prevented her from hunting the fool down and the 'prison' held too many fond memories she was not willing to burn down along with the buildings.

Everything was going along smoothly before disaster struck.

A burst of negative energy caused her to fling her eyes open in panic. She was no longer in the grassy plains surrounded by annoyances (read as friends) she had met during her years of 'imprisonment' but instead in an endless field of white. She was confused and slightly annoyed with her situation but she wasn't going to let it show, so her face stoic and impassive.

She smirked as a presence she had not felt for centuries approached.

"It's been awhile, hasn't Crimson?" the vampire said as red energies swirled around her.

The energies gathered and formed a large dragon emitting a golden glow. _'It has been, Evangeline.' _This was Crimson, spirit of the Dragon Star and the only friend she had that was older that she was (Imma didn't count; he was a nuisance, not a friend).

Evangeline, never being one to beat around the bush, asked. "Why did you bring me here?"

Crimson chuckled, some things never changed. _'I need you to complete a task for me.'_

"Then what is it?" The vampire replied. "I owe you anyway and the soon I get this done, the sooner I can enjoy my freedom."

'_It won't be that easy…' _The dragon then paused, unsure on how to put this to his old friend, he then continued and said bluntly. _'I need you to become one of my Signers.'_

"WHAT?!" Evangeline exclaimed. The Dark Evangel becoming a warrior of light? It was like wanting boya to become a warrior of darkness. "Explain." She demanded darkly.

'_Do you remember the wave of negative energy from earlier?' _Evangeline nodded. _'That was Zero Reverse. The man who caused it formerly held the dragon's head before he was corrupted by the darkness. I do not trust the person he left his mark to and the other candidate was killed during the incident.'_

"So you want me to take up the mark and possibly make sure that the other brats that get chosen don't die in battle when the time comes, right?" Evangeline finished.

'_Correct.' _Crimson responded. _'I will also need you to take the child's place in his family as it will allow you to get closer to the other Signers and fill the void left by the child's death. This means that your memories and certain abilities, like your vampirism and the Magia Erebea, will be suppressed and your appearance will be slightly changed and de-aged. You'll be able to age normally and will still be able to access certain aspects of your magic, your suppressed magic and abilities will be returned when the time is right.'_

Evangeline thought about it for a moment, she will lose a good portion of her power and all her memory but in exchange, she'll be given the chance to become human once more. "So who will be my new 'parents'?" she asked.

'_Hakase and Satomi Fudo.'_

"I accept." Evangeline said with a smile.

The mark of the dragon's head etched itself onto her right arm as the mark on an dismembered arm far away began to fade.

'_Good luck, Evangeline.'_

{~~~}

Hakase Fudo expected to find many things when he sifted through the remains of an office building though a baby wasn't one of them. Maybe if it were a nursery or a hospital he would've been less surprised to see a sleeping newborn in an open filing cabinet but then there would at least be the body of the person that protected the child during the 'earthquake' nearby. There was no body, or evidence that there had been another person in the room, just a little baby in a blanket.

Hakase cautiously walked over to the cabinet and picked up the sleeping child causing it to awake. He expected it to start crying, or something similar, but all the baby did was stare at him with clear ice-blue eyes.

"What are you doing here, little one?" he asked the baby and received incoherent gurgles as response.

He gently stroked its ebony black hair and felt a pang in his heart. The baby reminded him so much of the son he lost. A quick check discovered that the little baby was a girl. Hakase also noticed a strange mark on her right arm oddly resembled the dragon head birthmark that his colleague Rudger had.

"Is your dad's name Rudger?" Hakase felt quite stupid asking a baby questions.

She blew a raspberry and growled. "Nuh."

The Professor was surprised to hear the baby's give a coherent reply, especially since he estimated her to be about a month or so old. "Do you want to come with me?"

The baby's eyes lit up like stars. "Yuup."

He smiled, the baby was quite smart for her age and then he realized something. "You need a name, don't you?" Hakase said rocking the baby in his arms. "I can't just keep calling you baby if you're going to live with us."

"Nuh." She giggled.

"Oh," he said in a teasing manner. "You don't want a name?"

The baby growled at him. "Nuh, wan naym."

He laughed. "Okay, no need to get mad." Hakase looked up and began to think, what would be a suitable name for a girl. "What about Yusei?" The name of his dead son.

"Yuup." She replied immediately.

"Okay Yusei let's go home to mama." Yusei giggled again in his arms. Hakase felt as if a giant void in his heart had just been filled.

{~~~}

**Thanks for reading the rewrite of the Stardust Puppet Master of Darkness, now Stardust's Little Puppet Master.**

**I've put up a poll to see what you guys think which story I should focus on.**

**Please vote!**


End file.
